


Can I Call Middle?

by MarisFerasi



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, He just needs love, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Sandwich sex, Threesome - F/M/M, can i be in the middle, cassidy is a hopless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisFerasi/pseuds/MarisFerasi
Summary: Just when Cassidy is feeling like he's worn-out his welcome, and he's trying to ready himself to leave his human friends (as always; another decade, another pair of humans in the wind) there's a knock on his hotel room door.In steps Tulip, with an unbelievable offer.All Cass wants is to feel loved, when he can't be bothered to love himself.





	Can I Call Middle?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly like Jessidy with no Tulip, but i'm getting there.  
> i'm a sucker for threesomes, particularly of the M/M/F variety.  
> all mistakes are my own, I wrote this because I wanted it.  
> hope you enjoy, let me know if you do.

Cassidy scrubbed a hand over his three-day scruffy face and sighed at his reflection in the dingy motel mirror. His delightful neighbors (both of whom he was soppy in love with for very different reasons) had decided to have a brief intermission in their nearly-violent make-up sex marathon, and he was still brooding.

He needed to sleep, if for nothing else than to stave off the paralyzing boredom and dark thoughts that came rolling in, reminding him that he was stuck-- like a piece of gravel in someone's shoe. He'd never find love, and if he did, he'd watch it wither and die like he'd done with so many before.  

Problem was, it was becoming increasingly difficult to tell himself that Tulip and Jesse weren't going to fall to the same fate. That they would be no different. That they'd never leave him behind, whether he changed them himself or Genesis made Jesse immortal, or what have you.

The vampire shuffled across the infested low-pile to his springy, musty motel bed and rolled across it, settling in for an unnecessary and probably uncomfortable night's sleep. It was better than stewing in his own mind, any time. But as he began to play at a staring contest with the little red light on the TV, a knock came at his door.

Frowning, Cass rolled out of bed and answered, standing with his naked hips hidden behind the edge of the door. Tulip was there, hair glowing like a halo in the fluorescent lights of the parking lot, staring up at him with her huge moon-calf eyes. He had to remind himself that she wasn't here for him. Something was amiss. 

"Wos' wrong?" Cass asked, craning his neck out to look toward their door right beside his own. It was closed and silent. Tulip shrugged and waved her arm at him.

"Kin I come in?" Cassidy frowned but opened the door a few inches wider, stepping back to fumble for his ratty jeans. Just because she'd seen his cock once before didn't mean she'd want to see it again (as she frequently reminded him). Just as he was stuffing his legs into the coordinating leg-holes, she came up behind him and put her hands on his hips, startling the vampire. He froze, unsure what her intentions would be.

"Cass, uh. Look. I know I haven't exactly been nice since you told me...how you felt. But to be fair, I was real hung up on that ass-hat at the time." She'd come around to face him and jerked a thumb toward the wall separating them from hers and Jesse's room. "But that shit with Carlos is behind us, and you're still here, and... Well. Jesse and I had a talk. To be frank, we...well, we want you to stay around. Like, for the long-haul."

Cass stayed where he was, bent nearly in half, jeans half-cocked around mid-thigh; he's pretty sure his face was frozen on  _startled stupid_ , based on Tulip's arched eyebrow and impatiently crossed arms. She snorted a breath out of her nose and swung her arms down, stepping close into his space so that their chests brushed when he straightened. He tried valiantly (for him) not to abuse the angle and peer down her shirt, despite the fact that her proximity- not to mention the impending touch of their mouths- was giving his wayward member all kinds of ideas down betwixt his bare thighs.  Tulip breathed against his lips, and he trembled with the desire to grab, take, and run. 

That hadn't been his way in quite a while, it sure as shit wouldn't be his undoing now.

"What I'm saying is, kick those pants back off and let me get Jesse in here, and we'll start this real proper, alright?" Cass' mouth worked but for once, no sound came out. Tulip hiked up on her tippy-toes and pressed their mouths together, her thin fingers gripping his hair to bring him down a good foot to her level, until his own large hands closed over her hips. When she pulled back, he nodded dumbly. When he found his voice, it cracked a little from disbelief.

"Whatever you and the padre say, love. 'm all yours."  

* * *

 

And just like that, Cassidy found himself a damned creature in the midst of heaven. His face was buried in the sweet nethers of the girl he'd fallen hard for, while she writhed above him and sucked off the man they were both inexplicably bound to. 

Cass’ eyes were half-closed in ecstasy as he flattened his tongue and dragged it upward, out of her tight heat and through her soft folds, brushing flat and rough over her throbbing clit. Tulip let out a humming groan against Jesse's cock, her hips jacking up after more friction. The vampire's eyes were lazily focused on his bed mates, drifting from Jesse's slack jaw and glazed eyes, down over firm flesh and lean muscles to his jutting cock, sliding wetly in and out of Tulip's thick, beautiful lips. Shaking his head gently to separate her folds, Cass redoubled his efforts on the girl, slipping two long, slim fingers in her pussy. 

Within seconds, Tulip was quaking around his digits, stomach flexing under Cassidy’s free hand. He let her ride it out and withdrew, lapping gently until she clamped her thighs over his ears with a groan of oversensitivity. He huffed a laugh and wiped his mouth on her thigh, nipping lightly over the vein he could plainly hear thundering underneath. His mouth watered, knowing her excitement and pleasure was at least partially because of him.

Slowly the vamp pushed up to his knees, ready to help her work over Jesse’s purpling length and rut against her until everyone was satisfied. Instead, himself forgotten (for now), he decided to speak up and find out where the humans thought this particular party was headed.

“So, Padre, Tu. Where’s t'e outtie’s going, and in who? Cos I’m up fer anythin’” Cass sat back on his heels, cock slapping against his concave stomach. Tulip let Jesse’s length slide from her mouth and they looked at each other before both focusing on the immortal between her thighs.

Without speaking, Jesse slid off the bed and walked around, coming up behind Cassidy until their bodies were pressed close, while Tulip sat up on her knees in front, tugging him closer by his narrow hips until his long thighs bracketed hers and his cock was sandwiched between their bellies. Cass’ hands fisted in the bedding at his ankles, but Jesse ran his fingers over the knots of them, loosening them and bringing both palms up to cup Tulip’s small breasts.

Cassidy let out a low whine and licked his lips, trying to control his hips bumping back against Jesse’s turgid length. Tulip’s lips parted to capture Cass’ own, licking into his mouth with a searching certainty that set his thighs to trembling. In answer, Jesse mouthed over the side of the vamp’s neck, setting off nerve endings that Cass hadn’t bothered stimulating in a while; a growl kicked to life deep in his friend's chest, rumbling quietly up to the back of his throat before it was swallowed by the tiny deadly flower in front of him as she plundered his mouth thoroughly. Jesse's hands closed over tattooed hips and he slotted his cock into the slender crevice between Cass’ narrow cheeks, rutting until the tip of his cock bumped his friend’s tight bollocks.

Cassidy groaned helplessly into Tulip’s mouth, thumbs dragging over her nipples as they grinded together, her on her knees, him sitting back on his ankles. When she broke away for a breath, mouthing over the side of Cass’ neck opposite Jesse, their friend fairly crumpled into the mattress.

“ _Please_ , Padre. Tu… I need tae…. Christ, can I claim t’middle, please? I need t’feel ye both,” Cass whimpered, his hips jerking backward against Jesse, only to then drive forward into Tulip’s soft belly. Jesse bit down sharply on the side of his neck at the same time Tulip raked her nails up his back, making the vamp grit his teeth with the wave of arousal that crashed through his loins. He felt thick fingers spear through his hair and yank his head back, eliciting another helpless groan as Tulip licked over his taut Adam’s apple, nibbling at the taut, thin skin there and swirling devil’s fingers over his nipples. Jesse ran a hand down from his grip in Cass' hair over his shoulder and around to grasp his throat, too hard for a human to stand, but for Cass it was just delicious. 

“That was the plan, Cassidy. I’m gonna open you up while Tulip sucks you off with her pretty mouth, and then I’m gonna guide you into her tight pussy, and you’re gonna do the work between us, rutting into her and driving yourself back onto me. I’m gonna pound that narrow ass until you need blood to stand up straight, until we’re coming like Christ’s return. Got it?” he scraped his teeth over Cass’ shoulder, biting down hard on the meat as Cassidy fought to catch his breath from the images his friend evoked.

“Blessed Mary, Padre. Christ, yes t’at’s _exactly_ what I want.” He quit trying to prevent his hips from bucking, letting himself rub against both of them now that he had the mental stimulus to add to their warm bodies. Tulip had reached down while Jesse talked and wrapped her fingers around his length, tugging a few times before pulling him forward by the hips. They both guided the vamp’s hands to the headboard bolted to the wall above the mattress to support the mens' weight off her, while she laid down between both their spread thighs so that Cass hovered on his knees, straddling her chest. Cass hissed as he fed her his cock inch by inch, feeling the constriction of her throat around his cock head when he bumped the back and withdrew. As if in retribution for him refusing to tear his eyes from her, Tulip laced her hands 'round Cass' thighs and spread his cheeks for Jesse's ministrations.

Jesse was an ominous presence behind him, hands steady and firm on his bony hips as he reached for lubricant and condoms in his discarded black jeans.

“Jess, ye don’ need t’ rubber. I can’t carry diseases. I might take one for her t’o,” he added, nodding to Tulip as his hands gripped the edge of the headboard, nearly splintering the wood. He jerked violently when Jesse's hand slid round front, cupping his tight bollocks with a deft roll and tracing the root of him where Tulip's lips didn't quite reach. Cass' head fell back on the preacher's shoulder with a growl.

“Well ain't that a peach, Cassidy. That’s exactly what this one’s for,” Jesse slid two wet fingers down Cass’ narrow crack with little preamble and circled his hole once before sliding straight in. Cass let out a low oath and bucked backward, driving them deeper, relishing the burn. Jesse'd said he wanted it to hurt a bit, after all, and Cass was no stranger to backdoor manhandling ("buying" coke when you’re a street rat isn’t always a neat and clean business).  He choked on a groan as Jesse slid over his prostate with ease, making his hips jump forward, driving his cock into Tulip’s hot mouth. Hands on his hips prevented him going too deep, thankfully. 

Jesse made short work of slicking the vamp up and stretching his accommodating hole. He rubbed the excess slick on his hand over his own length before dropping the condom onto Tulip's chest and pressing the tip of himself to a very still Cass' opening. 

Tulip was holding his cock with one hand and running the flat of her tongue over Cass' frenulum, the friction doing terrible things to his self-control as he held still for Jesse to press inside. They both seemed to get entertainment out of making him shake like he was coming down off something murky in his veins, and right now was no different. 

"You ready, Cassidy?" Jesse licked the shell of his ear, tugging hard at one hip and his hair in unison to arch the taller man backward into him. 

"Jaysus, Jess if you don' get tha' cock in me arse right now I'll show you who's in charge when your throat's busy and ye cannae shout commands, yeah?" Cass' nails we're embedded in the faux wood of the headboard now, near to burrowing into the drywall between their rooms. 

He felt the preacher smirk against his throat seconds before he sank into Cassidy's ass to the hilt, eliciting a heady groan and full-body shudder, which only intensified when Tulip reached up and plucked at the vampire's stone-hard nipples, dragging her nails back down his belly to pump his cock in time to the preacher's slow thrusts. Cass was in heaven, indeed, arched between the two humans he'd bound himself to inescapably, and they were using him and his body to please all of them. 

The only thing better would be to finish out his Padre's idea; taking from both of them while they took from him. 

Jesse thrust in and out a few times, making Cassidy choke on new waves of pleasure while Tulip slid out from beneath them both and rolled a rubber over Cass' long, slim cock. 

"Bless'd Almighty, love." The vampire held his weight off her while Tulip adjusted her thighs around his own before scooping her hips up in one arm and shoving a pillow under her bum with the other. "Yeh gonnae spread t'ose pretty caramel t'ighs fer me, darlin? Gotta do as Jesse asks, aye?" He earned a playful slap to his bollocks for that, timed perfectly with a particularly sharp thrust from Jesse. The 1-2 combo had the preacher scrambling to keep Cassidy's legs and arms under him as they turned to jelly in an instant. 

"Oh no ya don't, vampire. We aren't nearly sated yet," Jesse yanked slim hips back up to his own with a growl, burying himself deep while Tulip got positioned beneath them both. He reached between Cassidy's thighs and ran his fingers back over the stretched rim of Cass' hole around him, making them both shudder, before dragging his touch forward again, cupping balls and rolling them firmly and finally gripping the base of Cassidy's cock. 

The vamp froze, breathing like bellows, fingers now scraping through the grain of the faux wood panel with effort to behave. Jesse rubbed the tip of him over Tulip's dark, wet nether lips and added pressure from behind, forcing Cass's hips forward slowly until he was sank into her fully with a desperate gurgle. 

Jesse held both if them there in stasis for a beat, before rolling their hips to grind himself into Cass, and Cass into Tulip. When the vampire's eyes were glazed over completely, he inched back, preparing to hold himself still while Cass did the work for all three of them.

Cassidy was all too eager to comply. 

"Can I 'ave a kiss, darlin'?" Cass looked down at Tulip and fairly begged, dropping to his elbows when she nodded and gripped a chunk of flesh over his ribs in answer. When Jesse backed off, Cassidy's hips followed, pulling him out of her heat with wet suction and a breathless groan against her mouth. He impaled himself backward onto Jesse's girth, sucking in a deep breath. As he exhaled he drove forward into Tulip, grinding against her cervix with her hips tilted up from the pillow. When he dragged out, they'd spaced it perfectly so the head of his cock never left her heat as he took the preacher to the root, and the tip of Jesse never quite left him when he slid forward, either. 

The more desperate he got to _feel_ something, the faster and sharper Cass' thrusts became, shocking his system from the dual stimulation. But with a century of experience, Cass could hold out much longer than the humans he bedded, if need be. 

It wouldn't be an issue, tonight. Jesse's nails we're scrabbling at his hips and Tulip was resplendent, nails digging into the divots of his ribs as he worked back and forth between them and mouthed at her throbbing throat, his own orgasm boiling in his bollocks as he took and gave in equal measure. 

All he could think was that he couldn't let it end, not yet. 

Tulip crested her orgasm first, biting at Cass' lips as she cried out into his mouth, her tits pressed against his sternum while her heat milked tightly around him. Her nails pressed deep crescents in his sides as she arched back and he swallowed her screams.

As soon as he heard her go over, Jesse took his former threat to heart, gripping Cass' hips hard and driving into him with force enough to tear a human. He grabbed the vamp by the back of the neck and lifted him backward, turning their faces together for a kiss that was all teeth and grunts, no class at all, but perfect for the brutality of the moment. 

"Git yerself off," Jesse grunted as his hands drifted lower, tracing the area where his friend still disappeared into Tulip, his movements slightly marred by the force of the preacher's thrusts. He was shoved back onto hands and knees above Tulip as Jesse resumed his pistoning back and forth.

"Don't have ter tell me twice, Padre," Cassidy groaned, eyes rolling back as Jesse zeroed in on his prostate with alarming accuracy. He thrust abortively into Tulip, her thighs still spread so pretty for him. Her heartbeat was slowing in her aftermath, and the pulse of it was assaulting his senses. 

He dropped to his elbows again, nosing over her throat, chasing with teeth and tongue and then lower, cupping her tits and bringing them up to his mouth for a taste.

While Jesse was all heat and raw power behind him, Tulip had melted into soft and pliant beneath him. Cass reveled in her gentle stroking through his hair, arching up to let her chest meet his mouth, soft gasps as he nipped delicate skin, especially in contrast with the preacher's digging nails and pounding hips. The vamp laced his forearms under her shoulders and buried his face back in her neck, breathing in the scent of her arousal and sweet blood as he rocked with increasing vigor between the two of them. 

"Come on, Cass. Quit holdin' out on me," she whispered into his mouth, using her fingers twisted in his hair to angle him up for a sweeping kiss that had him bucking roughly between them again and coming hard the next time Jesse nailed his over-abused prostate, jaw slack against Tulip's tender throat. 

As soon as his muscles clamped down over Jesse's turgid length, the preacher buried deep with a grunt and released, letting Cass milk him dry as he emptied himself under him. 

For a while, all that could be heard we're breaths slowing, and hissing as Jesse gently slid out of Cass and flopped onto the bed. He looked over at his friend still slumped across Tulip and huffed a laugh, slapping Cass' shoulder near where Tu was running her fingertips over tattoos and lean musculature. 

"Come on, Cass, that was pretty damn fantastic." Jess tossed and arm behind his neck and took a minute to catch his breath. Tulip slapped Cass on the butt cheek playfully, silently telling him to pull out, but kept her grip on his head and hair, letting him keep his face burrowed in the crook of her neck while he came down. 

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Cassidy pressed up and rocked back onto his heels, intent on a shower and trying to get Jesse's come out of his arse. As he slipped off to the loo, though, the preacher caught his wrist and told him to come back quickly. 

* * *

 

"I think we might have broke him," Tulip whispered to Jesse. Cass was hiding in the bathroom, and had made a rather swift departure after their intense connection. Jesse exhaled and handed her the cigarette they were passing between them. 

"He'll be alright, we just gotta let 'im know he ain't goin anywhere. He's been a loner for a long time, Tu. Prolly 'spects us to up and ditch him at the next gas station, jeez." He took back the cigarette as the door creaked open. 

Cassidy came out of the toilet then, looking at the floor like it was full of weed and he was about to start picking pieces out with intense focus.

Or he simply wanted to melt into it.

He chanced a glance at the bed and his dead heart ached a little more. The two of them were beaming back at him through dopamine-glazed eyes. 

"C'mon Cass, git in here," Tulip chimed, pushing back the bedding and patting the mattress beside her. He was glad to see that everyone was still naked as he was, and walked over to slide in. 

He knew he'd gone back to being awkward and stiff, but without knowing if this was romp, a one-time sex-fueled mistake, or something more stable, he was willing to take chances and scare either- or both- of them off. So Cass laid on the bed on his back and kept his hands to himself, and waited. 

Luckily he didn't have to wait long; Tulip huffed at him and rolled over, straddling his hips swiftly. "Hey, did you enjoy yourself?" She poked him in the ribs. Jesse rolled to face them and propped his head on his hand with a grin. 

"Aye, Tulip, ye know I did. I'm jus'..." He sighed and stared at her stomach, his own doing flips. "I'm worried that ye'll move on wi'out me. I know I'm the t'ird wheel 'ere," in answer, Tulip rolled her eyes and hiked off Cass' hips to the far side of the bed, prodding at the vamp until he was in the middle of the shitty mattress, surrounded by his mates. 

"We can't give you forever, Cass. But you can be with us while we're here, if you'd like." Jesse man-handled Cass until he was the little spoon, facing Tulip on his other side. She snuggled in close, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping her arms around his rail-thin torso, tangling all six of their legs until they were comfortable. 

Cass wrapped his arms around Tulip and luxuriated in the feel of both of them pressed against him, all sleepy and sated. Jesse tucked his fingers around Cass' jaw and pulled him into a kiss before settling their hips together properly and quickly falling asleep against the back of the vampire's neck. Cass pressed his lips to Tulip's forehead and tightened his arms, assuring himself it was real before he let himself follow the humans into sleep. 

Jesse had been right, he'd need to find a stray cat or rustle up a bag of blood in the morning. 


End file.
